1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device that has an emergency mode that allows a user to request emergency assistance and that conserves power while waiting for emergency assistance.
2. Relevant Background
Today, the use of mobile electronic devices is widespread. Such mobile devices can provide a user with wireless phone access, Internet access, allow the user to perform on-line transactions such as on-line shopping, on-line banking, as well as other applications such as finding maps to particular locations, etc. Thus, today's mobile devices allow for wireless communication as well as almost all of the Internet features associated with non-mobile computer systems. Examples of such mobile electronic devices include: mobile devices, smart phones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, mobile computers, etc. (hereinafter referred to as mobile devices).
Also, methods for tracking the location of mobile devices has improved greatly with the implementation of advanced location technology such as Global Positioning Systems (GPSs) and improved wireless communication between mobile devices and base stations.
However, locating lost or injured people having a mobile device that are in an area of poor mobile phone coverage or that are in areas away from streets and cities (e.g., a remote location) is problematic. This is because if an emergency service, such as, 911 is called, if the person is away from typical streets or outside of a city area, such as, in a park or a very remote location, it is very difficult for emergency services, (e.g., fire engines, police, ambulances, etc.) to locate them. Further, in poor coverage areas, communication is often periodic and/or lost.
Although some people when going to remote locations utilize EPIRB (emergency position-indicating radio beacon), ELT (emergency locator transmitter), or PLB (personal locator beacon) devices, most people do not utilize these types of devices when traveling. Further, EPIRBs, ELTs and PLBs are typically expensive, need to be registered, are country-specific, and have their own particular sets of problems associated with locating lost or injured people.
On the other hand, with the increasing use of mobile devices, many people now have a mobile device, such as a cell phone, that may be utilized to locate an injured or lost person in an emergency situation. Unfortunately, a mobile device may be in a poor coverage area and/or have limited or temporary access to wireless communication. Because of this, there are currently many problems with the use of mobile devices in requesting emergency assistance and providing the proper location data for the emergency service provider to locate the user of the mobile device.